I'll Be There For You
by EmmieLea
Summary: On the spur of the moment...I grabbed Max and pulled her to me. I felt her breath like I was the one breathing, closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter. I felt her hands find her way to my back and she gripped my shirt, so I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Max." She whispered back, "Shut up." Yes, there's Fax of coursee
1. Chapter 1 Who are You?

**I will only do this once because it's common sense~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters.**

**Chapter One- Who are You?**

**Fang's P.O.V. **

_ Damn...Won't he just quit? This is getting annoying... _I ran down the street sticking to the backyards of the houses I ran past. Avoiding the truck that's been following me for the last 30 minutes, but I know I have to come to a stop at some point. I looked down at my arm which was leaving trails of blood dripping off of my hand.

"Shit." I muttered. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a surprise party. It dawned on me that I was running out of energy and I needed to stop somewhere for awhile where I can't be easily noticed. I cut through some trees and turned a corner that had a busted out street light; also taking notice of some apartments that were almost camouflaged in the darkness. _Alright, there. I'll be safe if I hide out somewhere around that area...At least temporarily..._

I looked behind me to make sure there was nobody there that was watching me then ran for it. The back of the buildings were completely covered in darkness so I went to one of the doors towards the middle and sat down. Leaning my head on the door behind me I whispered to myself, "That didn't go as planned...Next time I'll just stay away for good if that's how he acts if I come around." I chuckled to myself. I closed my eyes and passed out.

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Mom, you shouldn't worry so much! Remember, I wanted to do this in the first place."

She looked at me with worry spread across her face. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

" I mean it's not like I'm dying, I'm just living at a different place. It was bound to happen sometime even though I'm only 16, I just need to get out of the house." I told her.

"Max, you're my little girl and I know you're not dying but it's still sad to see you not living with me and Ella anymore." She took my hand in hers and said, " Please remember that you can always come back if you want, okay?"

I nodded as she put the last box in my living room. When she came back out she turned to me before getting in the car.

"Oh, and I've taken care of everything as in the rent and food expenses. I'm going to send you money every month for the things you need okay?"

"Alright, I love you." I said, receiving a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

I went inside when it was starting to get dark outside. It's almost the end of summer vacation...I directed my mind towards something else other than school so I looked at the clock. 7:14 p.m. _I can't believe it! My first time living alone!_ "Hell yeah!" I yelled raising my fist in the air. I changed into some pajamas and tied my wavy blonde-brown hair in a messy ponytail and ran for the kitchen, time for some ice cream!

Right before I fell asleep on the couch, I thought I heard something towards the back door. Turning off my T.V, I noticed a small sound of a thud and decided to go investigate. Why? Because I'm the great Maximum Ride and I investigate things. Curiosity's a bitch sometimes okay?

I picked up a knife on the way to the door and cautiously slid it open. When I noticed nobody was there, I opened it all the way and something fell at my feet. I flinched and closed my eyes, opening them back up when nothing happened. I looked down and saw a guy laying there passed out sweating a lot. I kneeled down trying to wake him up by shaking him but he wouldn't.

"Hey, mysterious guy. Wake up." I repeated for the zillionth time. I rolled my eyes and grabbed both of his unusually hot hands, pulling him inside my apartment. When I started to pull he started crying. Crying. I mean with tears rolling down his face but the weird thing was that he wasn't making any noises. Just mouth movements like he was in pain.

I let go of his hands and noticed that I had blood on mine. Looking back at his left hand I made the connection that he was also injured there. Jee whiz that made sense. First I closed the door, then I needed to think. What can I do? I got an idea and decided to make him not so heavy, enough for me to at least have a chance to pick him up.

His black leather jacket with a purple Indian dream catcher hanging on it for dear life by just a couple strands.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm going to need to take this jacket off if you want to get farther than this." I whispered while sliding the sleeves off his shoulder, then down to his elbow. Damn, I must say he was a pretty built arm here people. Short sleeves saves time, it's way better than having to worry about messing up long sleeves while taking something off, know what I mean?

Alright, one down and one to go. I went to his left side and started pulling it down. After I got past the elbow I looked and saw his injury of a long cut around his arm that didn't look like it wanted to stop bleeding. I needed to hurry this along. I took the jacket off and threw it to the side.

Next, I threw the shoes and satchel he had near his jacket then he was good to go. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up to me, dragging him to my couch. I plopped him on it and took a deep breath. I mean jeeze! Could he GET any heavier? I hope not. I placed him on his back with his feet up. I got a chair and an emergency kit and sat at his side, also turning on a light.

I looked at him. His hair was black as night and long enough to cover his eyes when he turned his head. I turned my attention to his cut on his arm and felt a little relieved when it looked like it was slowing down but I still needed to cover it. I lifted his arm up and started cleaning it with a cloth, disinfecting it. After so, I bandaged it tight but not enough to cut his circulation.

The blood trails it left contrasted with the pale olive skin tone he had. Ughh, this made me so irritated! I mean his skin was way nicer than mine! I pouted a little bit but got over it quickly. I quickly noticed something at that moment and I wonder how I missed it before but...his clothes were so messed up. Messed up like torn up a bunch. _What was he doing to get like this? _

He coughed, startling me, then moving his hand off of his stomach and dropped it on top of mine. I moved his hair out of his face then put a dry rag on his forehead. I guess I fell asleep soon after that, afterall, it was in fact pretty late. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and my hand was still clutched in this stranger-guy's hand.

I looked at the time and it was 9:26 a.m.

"Who are you?" A low voice asked taking me by surprise.

"Depends, who are you?"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Ayyyye, it's been awhle. Tehehehe my fault though._

_How have you guys been? Me? I've been okay... I'm a freshman now and it sucks ass let me tell you. I take all honor classes and i absolutely hate itttttttttttt omg. But anyways i still cant believe im getting ready to turn 16 in a few months though. I've been with you guys for what? _

_2 years? (psst im including it altogether)_

_since i was 13 you guys w_

_but im glad to be writing stories again, as a bonus its a MR story. it beats the rest by a field size gap_

_c: well, needless to say im back_

_and im here to stay, no more dicking around_

_**so to remind you or to say for the first time for some of you guys**_

_**if at least one person reviews one chapter i will update on schedual because if i dont know how you guys like it, i wont know if i should carry through**_

_you feel me? anyway, ill check you up next time and i can say, it'll be fast updates this time, like how it was when i was first writing them! _

_But how did you guys like this chapter so far? i know its a bit short but i cant help it, ill try to fix that in due time but i have to go for a bit._

_I love you guys you know_

_see you on the flip side_

_Peace_

_~Kyra_


	2. Chapter 2 The Runaway Idiot

**Chapter Two **

**Max's POV**

This was getting us no where, I'm declaring war on this guy. I sat in my chair, repositioned a little further away from the couch right in front of the weird stranger person.  
>"Well? Are you going to answer or not? I mean you're the one who was at my door oh wise one." I asked while crossing my arms looking at him. Ugh, who is this guy, seriously?<br>He had a smirk on his face enjoying the way I was trying to demand something out of him and it didn't look like he was going to answer. Then out of nowhere he sighed and seemed as if he came to a conclusion to say something.

"You act as if I've been storked at your door or something." He chuckled. Which surprised me because he hasn't spoken a lot you could guess so I stood up and walked right in front of him.  
>"Who are you?" I asked once more. He winced as he tried to move his arm to reposition it.<br>"Fang."  
>"You can't be serious..."<br>Fang looked sarcastically hurt at my comment but returned the question, "Oh well."  
>He looked back up at me and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and you?'<br>"My name is Max. Maximum Ride for your information. Now we have introductions out of the way, how about we re-bandage your arm?" I told him and he nodded.

I wanted to ask him a lot of questions but I felt as though I shouldn't for some reason so I was going to sit that out. I sat down turning myself towards his arm and started unraveling the bandages. It was so silent in the room I could actually hear his breathing. I know, I know like what the hell am I doing right? Letting a stranger so close to me, but he didn't feel threatening...It's a little hard to explain I guess.

"Damn..." I whispered. Fang looked over at me as soon as I looked at him and can I just put it out there that it came close. Like a centimeter close to be exact. I looked down instantly and felt embarrassed besides I needed to treat this wound. After I finished, I sat back and asked, "What were you doing to get like this?"  
>He didn't answer, instead there was a faint sound of a growling stomach. Oh, was mister man hungry? Then I guess he's hit out of luck now isn't he? Or I could try to make something. Alright! Challenge accepted.<p>

So I brought him to a little restaurant down the street. Bingo, I guess I have to pay because you know, he doesn't have his things with him. I peered over the menu and ordered around 5-6 double hamburgers, you know lunch type things. I glanced at Fang who looked like he was deprived of food. Well considering the sight I saw, I finally took a good look at him and it wasn't in dim lighting either.

I couldn't help but stare I mean honestly, you have to admit you would've done the same. Fang's hair fell over his obsidian eyes seemingly blending into them perfectly. Tracing my eyes over his jawline, then his neck...to his collarbone and over to his arms. Shit! Since when has he looked up?! I thought to myself. Ugh! I was such an idiot staring, I bet that gave him an ego boost because damn was he attractive.

The waitress came around eyeing Fang and throwing a glare back my way. What the fuck man? I gave her a look to make her think twice before saying anything stupid. Better get that mind straight. Tch, people sometimes man they are so freaking stupid. While I gave my order, I made sure to flip her the bird..hehe, don't flip out it was under the table. Kind of. Well I get it was obvious enough to make Fang over there shoot me a smile, after her taking his order then leaving including rolling her eyes. Nice one there Max, I've out done myself.

Huh, I don't know about you but the fact that he smiled gave me a little bit of the jitter bugs. Even though we haven't said a lot to each other and normally I would've called 911 or something because he is in fact a stranger but have you ever felt really comfortable with someone when you first meet them? I've never had that experience until now and I wonder why. I rub my eyes and lean my head on my hand, deciding to strike a conversation.

"So...How old are you?" I asked. Hey, who said I was the best conversationalist? I will tell you that they are some liars. He put his right arm on the table grabbing a napkin, never taking his gaze off of me.  
>"16."<br>Woah, I thought he was like 20 or something. To be the same age, heh that's kind of lucky don't you think? Wink, wink, hint, hint.  
>"Are you in trouble?" I can't explain it but I have the need to help him out. Like I'm being pulled to him. He took a little longer to answer but after a minute or so he nodded.<p>

"A runaway?"  
>He shrugged, "Sure."<br>"What about school?"  
>"Harrison High."<br>Okay...Not big on words I like we go to the same school as well and we are in the same grade...how lucky I feel.

"One more question. Do you need a place to stay?"  
>He waited until our food arrived with the free glower from Miss Idiot who said, "Enjoy."<br>Fang looked up after she left once again and nodded slowly. I began to think: Well he is 16 and in trouble who also needs a place to stay, there's no way I can ignore this actually. I guess I should help out because I am the most honorable person you will meet.

On our way back, I stopped walking. He noticed and turned around to see what was the problem and I answered the silence.  
>"You can stay with me." I suggested. Hah, suggested more like declared it for a matter of fact. He stared at me with wide eyes, making me feel a little nervous.<br>"Well, it doesn't look like you have anywhere else to go am I right? Plus, you won't be able to get very far because you are so young." I tried to explain my "reason" to give him the option.

He thought for a bit and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. This weirdo really like to sigh, like no kidding. Then he smirked.  
>"Okay."<p>

Looks like I have a new roommate.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Ayyyeee, how you doing there? c; teeheheheh_

_Lolz jk anyway I knowwwww it's a slow chapter but I really want to drag this out as long as I can so it can build up to a certain event that may or may not happen next chapter. Tehe plus I tried to not leave you on a cliff hangar like last time but I will be doing cliff hargars up the ass in the future i hope you know._

_i know i took a day longer than planned to upload this_

_but blame the snow guys, it was irresistable but to make up for it_

_ill update again tomorrow since im out of school once again_

_honestly, i think im going to be out all week so ill update on friday even if i have school_

_you guys are getting lucky, update today, tomorrow, and the day after and maybe every freaking day_

_hah you know me too well. But ALMOST everyday then_

_This chapter is 1111 words long you guys, i feel proud of myself_

_Plus I owe a huge thanks to:_

_KayKay1232 _

_Maximum Rose Ride _

_BookWorm2011_

_for your reviews c: you guys are so nice _

_well, you know the game guys :D_

_Catch you on the flip side_

_~Kyra_


	3. Chapter 3 Are you Testing Me?

**Chapter 3 - Do you want to be tested?**

**Max's POV**

I guess you'd probably be thinking _what the hell are you thinking? A boy with you? ALONE?! _Hey, I can take care of myself I can bet you on it. Only like a poker chip though because let's be honest here, there's not much at stake.

On a different note, Fang was okay with it so that's a good sign I guess. It's just that he doesn't have _anything_. All he had in his satchel was a phone, a small pocket knife and some fingerless gloves with a couple needles. What a strange combination...What was he going to do with that? Poke someone to death? The thought of it made me laugh, it'd definitely be a funny sight to see.

There wasn't really an issue with where he would sleep as you can guess,he's on the couch. Hehehe, look who's in the dog house now. Fang leaned on the wall next to the door and watched me put my things down, so I looked back at him raising my eyebrow.

"What?"

He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. What's his problem, we just went out to eat so I have no idea.

"What's wrong?" I asked sounding agitated. He didn't answer once again but he looked down at his shoes then turned his head to the side. _Oh, you don't have to try to look cool just for me big guy. I mean I know I'm sexy but you don't have to be so open with it, you're making me feel embarrassed._ My thoughts ran through making me tear up with laughter a bit at the way it sounded.

"Well, fine be like that then. Remember we have school in like two weeks so you better get with the program okay? Anyway just follow me and I'll just show you around my little wonder of an apartment alright?" I said while walking towards the hallway with only three door, but this hallway is actually kind of long for an apartment. When I turned around to see if he was following me, he was right behind me without me even hearing his footsteps. Since I was caught off guard, I tripped over my feet and started to fall heading for the little glass vase on the table at the entrance of the hall.

I shut my eyes and braced myself but in a split second my arm was being grabbed, being lifted back up. For a moment, I swear I could feel being embraced for a second but it was so quick it could've been my imagination. When I got completely back on my feet I stumbled for a second then Fang grabbed my hand to keep me steady. I looked up to him to see his face showing a bit of surprise but he managed to hide it well, though it feels like I can see right through him...

"Oh, my hero." I muttered. He smirked but still holding onto me.

"Are you okay?" He said in a low voice, bet it's for making himself look good but hey, I'll give the fella a break.

"I'm just peachy, thanks. Anyway, this is the bathroom." I said guiding my finger towards the first door on the left. Then moving a little further down, the second door which was to my right was my bedroom.

"Finally, this is the little storage closet. Isn't it just cozy?" I said with sarcasm oozing from each word.

"There you have it, this is the little place I call home."

I walked to the kitchen and turned to face him.

"Are you good at cooking?"

"Decent."

"Oh then, just to let you know is that I can't cook worth a damn so beware or you might just wake up in a fire if I try."

"Nice." He smiled a little smile but it was enough to be noticed. I backed away and took out a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer so I could write my number on it for him in case something happens.

"Here, just in case okay? Call me if you need me." He nodded taking the paper from me and putting it in his pocket.

******* A week and a half later***************

Fang and I actually spent a lot of time together this past week and a half for a matter of fact. We decided it was time to go shopping so now he has more clothes to work with even though they are mostly black, they still look nice. I made him a key and things like that. It was around nine at night now so I walked out of my room after changing into pajamas and saw Fang watching T.V.

I walked aver behind him and ruffled his hair, which was so soft in between my fingers if I do say so myself. He spun his head around and his eyes met mine. I pointed to the bathroom and said, "Your turn."

"Okay."

When he got up he noticed my outfit and had a smug look on his face. I gave him a look and walked up to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Have something to say, Fang?" His look turned into a sly grin and put his hand on the wall beside my head.

"Are you trying to test me?" Fang said lowering his head to my level with his hair falling over his eyes. Our noses coming to a close touch but not touching. I know this sounds cheesy but I felt a sharp throb in my heart. You see, let's take a look at the situation here. We have barely any lighting because of the T.V., plus there's the fact I'm wearing a super long shirt over some shorts with Fang here hovering over me. Not to mention the fact that we are alone but remember I can take care of myself.

"Do you want to be tested?" I threw back. He chuckled and leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Only, if you're ready for the results." Then he pulled back and went into the bathroom leaving me there completely speechless. Ohhhhh you just wait. You just wait there and _ man I'll get him..._ My mind started to actually race for a second, it's not everyday my personal space gets invaded you know.

I shook it off and walked back to my room to slide right into bed. My mind started to wander about how things will go from here on out like school, friends, Fang...my mom.. _Oh shit_! I forgot! What am I going to tell my mom?! I don't think it'll go over well if I tell her that I'm living with a 16 year old guy, what in the world will I say to her? Maybe I don't have to. Maybe..._Just maybe _I can keep it from her, like putting his stuff somewhere and hiding him in the storage closet or something. Yeah, I can pull it off with no sweat. Hah..hahaha yeah. No worries at al...

I woke up the next day tired as fuck. I walked into the bathroom getting ready to brush my teeth and stuff so I opened the door and saw My. Fangy Face also brushing his teeth. His appearance was sorta...Like with the bed head and such. Onto a different thing, I joined him pushing him over a bit to get my toothbrush. When we finished, he pushed me back.

"Uhh, excuse you." I said, shoving him again.

"Oh, sorry my hand slipped." He responded with a grin. This went into a full battle shoving back and forth in a small bathroom, but soon ended when he slipped and pulled me down with him landing in the tub.

I tried to push myself off of him cursing under my breath with him looking like he was going to laugh at me.

"Don't you laugh at my pain. The struggle is real Fang." I told him as I got up.

"Sure it is." He replied as he got up with me.

"Hey, remember we have school in a couple days. Prepare yourself."

He said nothing as he followed me out.

Before I knew it...It was time to go to school. Oh great...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_SORRY, looks like it turned into a filler...plus it didn't happen in this chapter after all, well damn i tried but maybe something happens next chapter? like idk..maxs gets into something that leaves her a little disgusted and fang a bit uncomfortable_

_c: _

_Anyway, thanks you special people for reviewing, i can tell you are the loyal ones_

_much love goes for you, much loveee_

_**anyway i need your guy's help actually**_

_1) I need a couple ideas for some action that should happen between little maxie and fang if you know what i mean_

_2) should Lissa be a friend or an enemy? i feel comfortable with enemy because i could throw in some fun stuff with it but i want your guys opinion_

_3) should i just speed things along? but well i needed to get things on their way and now i have and now the real fun begins to start _

_i just wanted you guys to feel close to them you know?_

_to build some character, was that bad? QnQ not only so but my goal is to get over 1,200 words each chapter and well...this exceeds 1372 words c: yayayayay woowoo_

_anyway, you know the drill and ill see you later again tonight my lovelies_

_See you on the flip side_

_~Kyra_


	4. Chapter 4 It Could Be Dangerous

**Chapter 4- It could be Dangerous...**

**Max's POV**

Good thing we only live a couple blocks from school, it's not that far to walk. I woke up at six like usual and got myself dressed in a gray shirt that wasn't too loose, but still comfortable. Dancing my little putting-on-some-skinny-ass-jeans dance then putting on my bright red and black vans then taking a brush through my tangled wavy mess of hair. Once I was happy with my look I went to go get some lotion for my skin from the bathroom. You see...it wasn't my fault it was just an honest mistake! I (almost) swear to you! Now if only Fang would believe me.

I walked in on Fang who only had a towel on. I hesitated for a moment but it didn't seem he knew I was right there behind him. Well, I guess you'd like a description wouldn't you? Oh, you nasty little people, but I guess you deserve it. He was drenched in water with the water droplets rolling down the muscles of his back disappearing into the fluff of his towel, making the indentation of his spine glisten from the light. He scruffed his hair back and turned around.

I didn't waste anytime to back out and slam the door closed, turning around and grabbed my keys and wallet off the counter. _Calm down, calm down. That wasn't anything big, it's okay. Stop breathing like a creepy person and cool yourself down. _I tried to calm myself before he came out. I took a deep breath and sat down my big bean bag chair beside the couch. It seemed like a long time before Fang came out of the bathroom but then again I didn't even notice when he walked in the room.

"Good morning." I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Morning."

I knew if I did then I'd either bust out laughing from the awkwardness or just turn completely red, don't judge me and my innocence. I got up and looked at the time which it was time to go so I handed him money for lunch and we left. When were a block away from home, he actually said something without me talking first. Though it wasn't something I'd like to respond to.

"Had a good view this morning?" A voice said while trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I immediately said trying to cut it short for my pride's sake.

"It seemed you enjoyed it." Fang said bumping into my arm making me almost trip on myself.

"How so?" I asked, bumping him back.

"For one, you stayed in there for a good moment or two."

"I was looking for something."

He didn't say anything after that, just had this stupid look on his face that clearly made me feel like an idiot for trying to lie about it.

We got our schedules and it turns out I have...can you guess it?  
><em>Ding ding ding<em>. We have a winner!

All my classes with Fang. Who could've guessed?

Anyway, my/our schedules were:

_History 10 - Mr. Nelms_

_Math 10 - Mr. Kelly_

_Art - Mrs. Bailey_

_Technology- Mrs. Laing_

_English 10- Mrs. Camner_

_and Science 10- Mr. Pillsgurey_

Well, I can say our lockers aren't near each other so that gives me a little thing away from him. I went to our first class and was seated beside Fang, lucky me. Damn this guy really gets a kick out of seeing me squirm.

Anyway, class ended and I swear I was the first one out of there. At least I had a little peace though, but even I know that wouldn't last long.

As I was correct my dear friends, it seems as if I should become a fortune teller because I foretold my own. I keep getting bothered by this strange guy named Dylan. For example right now, he thinks I don't notice him but I'm not stupid.. I can see you, freaking idiot. He's been following me around even when I walked into the bathroom he was right there waiting like a freaking stalker.

When I went to exchange my things out of my locker, that's when he started to approach me.

"Hey, Max right?" He said with this dorky looking smile on his face. I glanced for only a second towards his way so he wouldn't get the idea that I was interested.

"And your point is?" I said.

"A-ah well, I'm Dylan and I think you're pretty hot. Wait, what I'm trying to say is that I'm hot and you're hot...Okay look, do you want to go out with me?"

Are you fucking serious? I slammed my locker shut, gathering the attention of some nearby student and making _Dylan_ jump. I pushed him back a couple steps with a flick of my hand and told him to, "Fuck off."

I ate my lunch pretty fast considering they can't portion their food worth a fuck. I was sitting at a table in the back near the entrance just waiting for this to end so I could leave. Where's Fang, you ask? Oh, that little guy is over there being surrounded by almost every slut in the school and then some. I sort of feel bad for him, especially because that idiot Red Haired Wonder is over there practically ready to spread her legs at anytime and let me just say that it's not even an exaggeration.

Fang turned my head and made eye contact with me and sent me a small smile but he can't fool me. He looked so annoyed it was actually kind of funny. After that, I just decided to leave the cafeteria after all, I didn't have anything better else to do. So I threw away my tray and walked out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him (Fang) still watching me then getting up, following me out.

"Max."

I turned around to see him catching up with me.

"What's up?" I asked walking a little slower with him beside me. "How is your first day of school?"

"Sucks, and yours?" He asked back, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Annoying." I muttered.

"Your day was annoying?"

"No, the person bothering me is annoying." I said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Wait, I wasn't talking about you Fang. I was talking about Dylan."  
>"Dylan?" He asked looking at me curiously.<p>

"Ugh, yeah. He keeps following me around and honestly I will kick him where the sun doesn't shine if he keeps it up." I huffed. I'm not even kidding when I say that Dylan is annoying the hell out of me.

"Do you want me to say something?"

"No, it'll be fine." I sighed, obviously lying straight through my teeth. Fang shook his head then grabbed my wrist shoving me against the wall. Who knew he could be so aggressive.

"What's your issue?" I asked, irritated that I'm always the one being shoved. Why can't I be the one doing the shoving for once? The thing was that Fang wasn't letting up nor go of my wrist.

"Max, it could become dangerous if you let a guy just do what they want." He whispered.

"Like you're one to talk. You do what you want all the time." I rolled my eyes, "I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't seem like it to me."

He lowered his head and did something I never would've thought he would do. Well, at least not here at school.

Fang kissed me.

He put his hand softly against my cheek and his other against my waist, pulling me into him. What the hell?

Where did this come from? He pulled away ad kissed my forehead but again pushed his lips back back onto mine except this time a little harder. I tired to push him gently away, but he wouldn't budge so I turned my head.

"Fang..."

"Sorry." He said in a quiet voice, but he suddenly wrapped his arms around me like he really meant it.

Then the bell rang for the end of lunch.

Well, look at that timing.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Aye hey hey, it's almost Valentine's Day or by the time you read this it actually will be valentines day. though i dont have a valentine again this year QnQ i dont think i do at least but whatever...i have my kitty cats c:_

_I put a little more Fax in this and you know...I really just want a build up so the "Thing" can be the most epic thing ever so you know? sorry if this is too slow for you i am trying my best... s: dont hate me_

_At least he kissed her right?_

_I will let you know this : Dylan will soon become a problem and not just to Max but to Fang as well_

_1354 words guyyyssss QwQ_

_Thank you my little lovelies for reviewing much love for you_

_c: Well you know the drill and I will see you bright and early tomorrow because I once again dont have schoooooolll w yay_

_Bye byeee_

_See you on the flip side_

_~Kyra_


	5. Chapter 5 I can Take Care of Myself

**Chapter 5 - I can Take Care of Myself**

**Max's POV**

Fang just walked off leaving me there rendering me speechless. As students came around he turned the corner already heading to Mrs. Laing's room, but right before he turned he glanced over his shoulder to look at me. That's when I found myself being shocked out of it as soon as Ass-Block came around. (cough Dylan cough)

"Oh, hey nice to run into you again. What a coincidence, you know what I said earlier...H-hey Max are you listening? Why is your face so red?" The poor kid who's on the last of my list to give my attention to. I started walking away without answering any of his questions because all that concerned me was that Fang _kissed _me. You might be thinking we have done that already considering we spent two weeks in an apartment all by ourselves but to be honest, we were doing a lot of things outside home.

My hand was grabbed after a couple of steps I took past Ass-Block causing me to snatch it back on reflex. I spun around to see him looking annoyed with how I just ignored him.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"You. You are my problem Dylan, maybe if you sat your ass down somewhere and took notice of someone's feelings you would notice. Instead you go around and stalk me, do you even realize how creepy that is? Now if you please: Take your bullshit and shove it in someone else's face. Got it?" I yelled at him. I walked away before he could say anything back, but the look on his face was so _priceless_! Oh my oranges it was beautiful. He looked so surprised and taken aback. I felt proud as I walked down the steps to my class...Hehehe, wait until Fang hears about- Oh yeah. What am I going to do?

Should I pretend it never happened? My face suddenly sent shivers down my spine thinking about what happened, but before another thought came into mind I arrived at class. I walked over to my seat which was two seats up and to the left in front of Fang's. I sat down feeling the stare I was getting from him, then a guy beside me tapped on my shoulder. It was a strawberry blonde, pale as hell guy who was probably around six foot.

"Hey, name's Iggy. Since we have this class together I was so very lucky to sit beside a hot girl like you, we should get to know eachother. How about it? Oh, but your boyfriend might get mad wouldn't he?" Iggy said pointing his thumb behind him at Fang, a small laugh escaped from me when he did though. _This kid is weird but funny._ I peered over to meet Fang's eyes which were trained on me. It was sort of like he was asking me what I was talking about.

**"**Sorry Iggy, he's not my boyfriend." I whispered to him, correcting him for the prior conversation.

He grinned then winked at me and said, "Good to know."

How about no? Anyway class ended, but when I opened my locker someone shoved me into the one next to it.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed grabbing my head with my hands. I turned around to see some bitch in tight ass clothes, looking like she didn't know how to dress herself. Oh, now I get a good look at her it's the Red-Haired-Wonder. I grabbed her see-through blouse in my clenched face and slammed her into the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?"

She glared at me and tried to push me off.

"I saw you. You and Fang during lunch, it was disgusting. That's my problem, look at you! I should've been the one he was kissing not you bitch!" She screamed, piercing the hell out of my ears. This girl should've been in "How to Make Your ears Bleed" school.

"How about you sit your little ass down before you get hurt. Kay hun?" I snarled, since this was the first day of school, I was willing to let off with a warning shot.

I back handed her across the face making her lip bleed.

"How about you shut you damn mouth is what I'd tell you but you seem to always have it open. If you know what I mean." I smirked.

"You need to get out of my way to Fang you, you whore!" She growled.  
>Ugh, excuse me? Did I just hear this right? Uh, no it must've been my imagination because I KNOW she didn't called me a whore.<p>

"_Excuse me?"_ I darkly chuckled, "Takes one to know one, slut-bag."

Kids started circling around us as we were rolling around kicking and hitting eachother then I saw Fang rushing over to us, pulling me from her. When he pulled me up, I could feel blood rolling off of my face and it dropped right on Lissa's. Hah, like I was going to let her off that easy so I done the right thing and spit on her. That's right, then I felt like a Queen. Hehehe, should've known better.

"Max, let's go. Let go of her."

He took me by my hand and ran out the side doors of the school to get me away from there as quick as possible. I guess nobody noticed we left yet because there were no teachers behind us yelling at us to stop. Fang brought me back home, and frankly I was starting to kind of worry about school for a first. I mean we just left our things there, well not really. All I had there was my book bag full of books and that's about it because ...wait, I don't have my phone or my keys with me. _Shit!_

He didn't say a word the entire way there, until after he unlocked the door and told me to sit down. I did as he said and he left for a second but came back with some fluffy things, Neosporin, bandaids, and a warm washcloth including a hair tie.

"Why were you fighting?"

"She shoved me into a locker, Fang. She got what was coming to her."

"Max...Next time just walk away or come get me."

I shot open my eyes after he took off the cloth for a second and said, "I can't come get you everytime. Plus I can handle myself as I've already said before."

He stopped and set the kit down, sighing then running his hands through his hair. "Max."

I stood up, annoyed and irritated.

"Don't _Max_ me. I get you are trying to help me Fang, but give me a break here. I can do things on my own." He looked at me waiting for me to stop, when I did he gently brought me back to sit me down. Fang stayed silent while cleaning my very few injuries, of course because I was a fucking champ. Back to what was at hand, I'd really like to know what was running through his mind, to be honest he is so unpredictable. What does he want from me?

**Fang's POV**

I don't understand why she, as in Max, can't just sit there and accept someone's help? I care for her yet she just pushes me out, I don't understand. Is this a girl thing or something because I'd ask but something tells me I wouldn't be able to have children if I did... I sighed and rand my hand through my hair and tried to talk to her about it.

"Max..."

All of a sudden she just gets up and said, "Don't _Max_ me. I get you are trying to help me Fang, but give me a break here. I can do things on my own."

_Damn it Max, let a person speak for once. _I gave her a look to shut up but I don't think she got it, but when silence hit I grabbed her hand and brought her to sit back down for me to clean her few, but much bleeding, injuries. I've been here around three weeks give or take and honestly I haven't had a lot of time to think about things. One of the thing I _do _know is that...

After I finished putting on the last bandaid I told her I was going back to school and that she should stay here.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked heading for the door, she nodded.

"My keys and phone and my combination is 14-27-2." Max said getting up to escort me out. I didn't say anything back, but I remembered her combination.

When she stood next to me, I had this impulse. What the fuck? It's like...

On the spur of the moment...I grabbed Max and pulled her to me. I felt her breath like I was the one breathing, closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter. I felt her hands find her way to my back and she gripped my shirt, so I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Max."

She whispered back, "Shut up."

I pulled away just in time to see her face red, but she covered her face with her hands and turned away. So I left and after closing the door I leaned back against it, laying my head on the door.

I'm attracted to Max. Big time.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Aye there...you know, i feel so unloved QnQ though i feel so freaking happy that you guys review its just, i feel sad_

_I DONT KNOW IF IM LOVVVVVVEEEDDD _

_hehe but i love you guys c:_

_much love _

_gahhhhhh the weekend is almost overrrrr omg noooo QnQ_

_**heyheyhey i need to let you guys know something actually:**_

_**This is where the plot starts**_

_**This is the beginning to what will all go down**_

_**This is where shit starts to go down**_

_**READY ALL DA BITCHES**_

_But in all honesty, this is where the story REALLY begins, and i know that it's been boring :c but i had to do that otherwise you wouldnt get a feel for them yeah?_

_Let's just say before you guys start getting weird ideas or something :_

_This is rated T so i wont let it go TOO far but it will get heated lets just say and there will be saddness but funniness but _

_This is where the journey begins and all of you who made it this far who werent like "This is boring as fuck, I'm out" _

_you will get to see thiisfhwrighegr so happy but_

_You know the drill c: please let me know what you like about the chapter and what idea's you guys would like to see pan out OH BEFORE I FORGET_

_If you have questions, please just put them in your reviews c:_

_Thanks _

_See you on the flip side_

_~Kyra_


	6. Chapter 6 What am I to You?

**Previously: **

_On the spur of the moment...I grabbed Max and pulled her to me. I felt her breath like I was the one breathing, closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter. I felt her hands find her way to my back and she gripped my shirt, so I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Max."_

_She whispered back, "Shut up."_

_I pulled away just in time to see her face red, but she covered her face with her hands and turned away. So I left and after closing the door I leaned back against it, laying my head on the door._

_I'm attracted to Max. Big time._

**Chapter 6- What am I to You?**

**Max's POV**

I'll just sum it up for you to save some time. After the fight with Lissa, I didn't get in as much trouble for that, but as for leaving school grounds is what got me worse. No suspensions thank the oranges, just something sort of like probation. Lissa is the one who got suspended and the rumor spread around the school that I tried to kill her so no-body really stayed around me more than they had to. Though I made a couple friends on the way who are in fact the best people ever, they were:

Iggy- The weirdo that sits next to me in Art.

And Nudge- The most talkative person I have EVER met dear Lord.

There are some other people too, but let's just stick to the main ones. Also, after the incident I have to say Fang has been acting totally abnormal to be honest. He avoids me a lot and doesn't talk that much, keeps his distance too. Is it because I did something? I have asked myself this every single day, but so far he keeps running around in circles to avoid it, but let me say this. It ends today.

My teacher,Mr. Pillsbury (Science) snapped me out of my daydream when he started yelling at us to shut up so he can announce something. When it died down I rolled my eyes when he pulled out his whistle to treat us like idiots.

"Listen here, brats. You need to take this home and give it to your guardians or whatever just get it signed and bring it back tomorrow. What is it? Oh since it's more quiet I'll tell you. It's a permission slip for a field trip we are going to next week, yeah I know it's sudden, but I don't care. Get it signed. 10$ per student so if you need assistance come to me after class we can get things straight. That's all."

He passed the papers out and when I got mine I looked at what kind of fieldtrip it is...It's a 4 day-3 night trip. turned around and announced one more thing after that:

"Oh and I've already picked your groups you will be staying in even though you may or may not be partnered with the other sex NO INAPPROPRIATE CONTACT WHATSOEVER. Understood?" There were murmurs and 'yeahs' after that, so he let us go home.

Fang was waiting by my locker by the time I got there, like how in the hell? I _just _saw him behind me- oh whatever, you get used to it after awhile I guess. I got my things from there keeping eye contact with Fang and we walked out together. Then, without warning he took my hand and we re-directed ourselves from our usual path to home.

"What the hell Fang? Where are we going?" I asked slightly agitated. He looked over at me and just shrugged. _Shrugged._ Last time I checked, that's not considered an answer so fuck it. This needs to stop.

Right before I snatched my hand away we stopped moving and he turned to face me. We were in a park though there weren't any kids there, plus we were in the corner where we would be less likely to get interrupted. Fuck it. Fuck this. I don't give a damn if we are in a park or not, _"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING IGNORED, DAMMIT!"_ I yelled. He flinched at how loud and sudden I yelled.

"What do you expect from me? What have I done to piss you off? Last time I checked, hugging nor kissing was a bad thing _Fang, _so what is your problem? You don't give any hints to what you want so how do you think I can do what is needed? Huh?! Damn, damn,_ damn it!_" I yelled again turning away from him so he wouldn't see my frustration. I mean he's been ignoring me for alomost a month and he thinks it's just fine and dandy now. Oh I'll bring you to a park Max. Oh this, oh that. Show some fucking emotion!

"Max, you are the one who doesn't listen! I've tried saying things you just walk away, it's not my fault you want to act like a bitch sometimes alright? It's not the easiest thing to keep my cool when I'm around you, if only you'd get that. But you _don't._" He shouted. I shook my head and raised my hand even though he grabbed my hand and turned me around I still looked at the ground. He was blaming me? Of all people? I didn't _do anything_.

"Oh _I'm _the bitch? Take a look at yourself sometimes, you're not easy to talk to either if you haven't noticed." I spat. He raised my chin for me to look him in the eyes, but I could clearly see he was upset.

Then his phone rang.

Even though he walked a little farther down a path that was near us, I could still hear some words he was saying.

"No. What makes you think -back-to hell-ran -a reason. No,-somewhere safe. I'm not leaving - don't -find me- left the state-I - stay -graduate. Fuck you, -your bullshit-You're -who cut me - I tried to - back last time -I -a hell-my dad. Fuck off mate."

Though it was sketchy I understood that..he was talking to his dad? His dad cut him? So he did run away...I took him for granted, I felt so stupid for forgetting why he was here in the first place. I wish he'd tell me, hey I might...It's a plan.

He came back after a moment and waited for me to say something more about him ignoring me. I shook my head and told him to forget it and asked about the phone call.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Sorry."

I crossed my arms and turned to the side, "Fine."

"No, it's not fine. I didn't mean to be ignoring you, it's just..."

I raised my eyebrow, "It's just what?"

Fang brung his hand up to his mouth like he was thinking about his next choice of words.

His olive complexion turned slightly pink when his eyes looked back at mine. I grinned, "What's the matter? Have a problem?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, Fang, what's wrong? You can always talk to me." I teased.

"Max, seriously. Suck one."

"Fuck you, Fang."

"We can do that later." He chuckled.

We stopped talking for a minute and we decided to just go home. Besides, who said I was letting this go? It's only a matter of time before I bring it up again.

I couldn't get to sleep, it was like 11 pm. but it really bothered me now. Like hot damn boy, couldn't he just give me an answer? Or do I have to force it out of him. I know this isn't really a good thing to do but I went out to the pitch back living room where Fang was. Fast asleep on the pull-out couch, as I walked up to him he kicked a pillow off for it to hit the floor. I knelt beside him and watched him sleep for a moment, then I placed my hand on his cheek making him shiver because he was absolutely bitter cold.

He moved his hand on top of mine, I tried waking him up whispering his name a couple time but it wasn't working so I tried gently shaking him. I guess that startled him because all of a sudden he grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him. My face immediately felt scorching, I wiggled around though that only resulted in him turned with my back against the cushion of the couch.

"Fang, get up. Or at least, let me up."

"No."

I couldn't see anything it was so dark, but I could feel. I could feel my heart racing against his chest, with his on mine. His breathing patterns were matched with how I breathed and he buried his nose into my neck with his hair falling over my cheek.

"Fang." I whispered, "What are you even doing...?"

"Who cares?"

His hand gripped my hip and pulled me closer to him. I felt him kiss my neck, then my chin, then my mouth. He bit my lip causing me to jump from the sudden move he made. His fingers trailed up my shorts and that's where I put my hand on his, not letting him go any further.

"Fang...We need to talk." I said after I pulled away.

"Go on." He whispered, lying his down on his pillow.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, do you really want me to go over the details?"

"No smartass, as in: What are we?" I asked more serious.

"Humans."

"This is getting me no where...What am I to you Fang?"

"I...don't know. What do you want to be?"

I tried sitting up and it kind of worked, but it was really uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk a walk?" I suggested.

"Oh, sure Max. It's what? 11:43 pm and you want to take a walk outside at night."

I rolled my eyes and went to go put on pants, "It'll clear our minds Fang, shut up and go with it."

I heard a murmur of "Fine."

We got halfway up the block when I felt Fang grab my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not if you don't say it clearly."

"I shouldn't have to."  
>"I know, but it's enjoyable anyway just do it."<p>

"I don't think I will." He grinned widely, looking me in the eyes.

"I think you will."

"You don't know what I think."

"That's the point, tell me what you are thinking." I said more harshly than I meant to.

"I'm thinking that I like you, Max."

I stopped walking, sure I had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure. When he told me that, I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Then...could you tell me something?" I asked.

"What?"

"Who was the person you were on the phone with at the park?"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Hey...I originally planned to have three chapters up by tonight but i feel really freaking sick and i cant necessarily think straight at the moment so im sorry...but yeah_

_Thank you guys for reviewing like that, i feels the affectionssss c: f only it could be like that all the time, though that's up to you guys out there. i think im going to go to bed actually, i dont feel well _

_I'll make up for the other chapters pretty soon but just out of spite, i left this one on a cliff hangarrrrr_

_OOoOoOoooOOooOOooo how mysteriousss, _

_So, what did you like about the chapter? Was there anything too confusing? Anything you specifically liked? Tell me! _

_Much love out there for you :3_

_You know the drill _

_See you on the flip side_

_~Kyra_


	7. Chapter 7 Mean Something

_Previously:_

_"You don't know what I think."_

_"That's the point, tell me what you are thinking." I said more harshly than I meant to._

_"I'm thinking that I like you, Max."_

_I stopped walking, sure I had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure. When he told me that, I had butterflies in my stomach._

_"Then...could you tell me something?" I asked._

_"What?"_

_"Who was the person you were on the phone with at the park?"_

**Chapter 7- Mean Something**

He stopped walking, letting go of my hand. He looked at me, then looked to the ground with a hardened look on his face.

"It wasn't anyone important..."

There was a small quiver in his voice when he said it. I grabbed his hand back and kissed it, "...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have pried..."

He pulled me close to him into a hug and lowered his head to avoid looking me in the eye.

"Fang?"

Fang looked up slightly and his eyes were slightly wet looking and scared. He didn't say anything, he just hugged me for awhile, not saying a word. I grabbed onto his shirt, feeling his shaken breathing. All I could think about is _what happened? What happened to make him like this? What can I do?_ After a long time went by, he slowly let his grip loosen and I layed my palm on his cheek to wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall. To see him like this...it was frightening...heartbreaking...

We turned around and walked back home, his hand gripping mine tightly the entire way. When we opened the door, I led him to my room and we both just layed together on the sheets. Like that, we drifted to sleep and skipped school the next day.

"Fang, wake up." I said to the dark haired boy in front of me, clinging onto my back. Dragging myself out of his clutch, he sighed and let go. Getting up beside me, he leaned onto my shoulder. I have no idea what to say, actually. I mean, what happened last night was really unexpected and I guess I'll let him say it whenever he's okay with letting me know...

I ruffled his hair and smiled at him before getting up to head for the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair. After so, I sat on the couch, waiting for him to join me so I can ask little questions. Hey, I'm curious, don't hold it against me.

He walked out and smiled , sitting next to me. I asked him, "Fang, are you okay?"

"Yeah...Sorry."

"Is it anything I can help out with? I'll do anything, you know..."

"It's nothing, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hurt?" I stared at him to continue, he just looked upset and didn't give it up. "Fang..."

"Max, please. I really don't want to tallk about it."

"You don't trust me?"

"Don't say it like that when you know that's entirely false. I trust you, I like you." He rolled his eyes then put his head on his wrist. I grabbed his cheek and pulled it.

"Max! What the hell?!"

I raised an eyebrow and pressed my lips together. "You're being unfair."

"Me, unfair? Does it look like I'm trying to push you out?"

"Hell yeah it does, Fang! You know that! I'm trying to help you here and you aren't letting me through worth a shit! It hurts! It hurts to see you distressed! Hell if I know what you're stressing about, that's why I'd like to know what's going on! IS THAT SO FUCKING WRONG? SORRY FOR CARING!"

I got up and put on my shoes carrying my keys. "Max, wait a second, don't just walk out in the middle of the fucking argument!"

"_Don't_ tell me what to do!" I slammed the door, and walked down the stairs hearing heavy footsteps coming after me. Missing the last step, I tipped over a second, then two arms wrapped around me pulling me down on the steps. I felt Fang's hair as he put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you so just please...stay with me okay? Don't just walk off like that." He whispered into my ear. He pulled me close to his heart, then I immediately felt terrible...I shouldn't have pushed so hard...

I sighed and leaned back on him. "No, it's fine. I guess I pushed a bit too far...It's just I want you to tell me so I can protect you, Fang."

He chuckled, "That doesn't make me feel very manly."

I nudged him with my elbow, "Get over it. I just want to mean something to you..."

Fang hugged me tightly, "You mean everything to me. I just..."

**Fang's POV**

I don't want to let Max go. I don't want to be left alone like before and I know I eventually have to go back. Feelings like taking her with me for support cross my mind, but I can't risk her life like that. I suppose I don't have that long before he comes around anyway, he really doesn't get the idea of keeping a great distance. Then again...

I have to tell her while things are still okay, while we can be together...during this time I know I'm definitely alive to have this chance to talk to her. Like people say...You can't predict the future...

All the jokes and laughs stopped there...

"...I'll tell you who I was talking to..."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**YO YO YO YO YO **_

_**GUESS WHO'S BACK**_

_HEY dont get so pissed, i know its been a longggg time, but looky here:_

_I came back this time._

_I was just going through a bit of a rough patch so to say... I didnt want to write about romance when my own potential romance life was being you know, crushed into pieces at the time. you know the usual stuff_

_well, it's been awhile and it's nice to be back, I actually stayed up allllll night working on this you know, so far about 6 hours to actually remind myself what i was supposed to write cause damn its been so long...i actually didnt remember much about the direction this story is supposed to go so it's probs going to take a bit of a different turn now, sorry. _

_My 16th birthday is next week on monday brooooo omfg_

_I'm now a sophmore, where the hell has the time gone..._

_i feel rushed QnQ _

_**Anyway tell me how you guys like this chapter and if anything seems a bit off (but please remember, I've been away so long that i forgot how this story is supposed to go w)**_

_See you_

_~Kyra_


	8. Chapter 8 My Beloved

**Chapter 8- My Beloved**

**Max's POV**

Someone from home. That's what he told me. I mean, not going to outright say he's lying to me, but damn he's totally lying to me. As I get ready for school, it runs through my mind that just a few hours ago I thought Fang and I actually had something going for a moment. If it turns out to be true then...I don't know...Honestly, I think something's up because I noticed he's always dropping little words like me getting hurt or risks. Hey, don't even go there. I've said this before and I'll say it again, I can take care of myself.

I looked at the papers on the counter..THE FUCKING FIELD TRIP FORM! Wait a second..Okay, I don't need to worry about mine, hahaha. All the school has to do is call my mom because they know I don't live with her anymore. I'll just pay them myself though, after all we still have a few days. I finished getting ready, but I noticed Fang hasn't even left his room yet so I went and knocked on his door. I put my ear against the door waiting for him to say something, all I heard were thuds and that was about it.

The door opened a little, showing an under dressed, messy hair, pale as fuck Fang complete with dark circles under his eyes...Well more than usual to say the least. He slumped over onto my shoulder, losing his balance and leaned onto the wall.

"Oh my God, Fang are you okay?" I asked as I pulled his arm over my shoulder to bring him back over to the bed. He didn't say anything back, he just was breathing really heavy. I put my hand against his forehead to find that he was sweating and shivering uncontrollably while murmuring the words, "Stop..please.." I yelled at him to wake up, then he started to open his eyes which were filled with confusion. Fang looked around and sighed of relief.

"What was that about?" I asked him, hoping to get an actual answer this time around.  
>"I don't really remember...What time is it?" He asked, gathering himself together to start getting ready.<br>"Still early, you have time. Is there anything I can do?"  
>"No. I'm fine, I'll be out in a moment."<br>"Fine."

I walked out, turning my head to see him sit back on the bed for a moment and put his hands over his face. Lately, I've taken notice that he's been getting these nightmares about someone doing something really bad. I don't know what's really going on and it seems like something's really getting to him. Though I didn't have much time to think about it because it seems almost instant that he was ready to walk out the door. He didn't even meet my eyes until we were half way down the block. The silence between us was so silent...well ironically it pierced my ears...hehe. Either way I couldn't take it seeing him like this.

"Fang, what happened?" I questioned, at this point I want him to stop running away from the fact he can trust me. Though I highly doubt it because of the fact it's Fang, but you know what? To hell with it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slowing his pace.  
>"About earlier." I pushed on, hoping he would catch my hint of tell me what the fuck is going on or I might just kick you.<br>He took a second to answer, he mumbled out an, "I told you, I don't remember what it was about."  
>"You honestly think I'm that stupid to believe that?" I snapped. I don't believe him.<br>Fang rolled his eyes, repeating his fictional statement full of bullshit.

"Fine. I get it. Don't tell me. Because maybe you think caring about what hurts you is a crime. Okay fine. You don't want me to care? Then too bad. Can't stop this ferocious tiger from getting her prey, Fang. I get that it'll take time for you to open up, but I'd rather you say you don't want to talk about it than to lie altogether." I said, watching Fang walk away.

"In that case, I really don't want to talk about it." He loudly replied, taking his phone out of his satchel. Real mature.

When I was opening my locker, I saw a rose with a small note attached to it. Immediately I thought Fang put it there before I GOTTT into school, so I put the note into my pocket and headed for class. Let me tell you, learning history with all this shit on your mind is no tough thing to do. It took almost all I had just to concentrate enough to write down the notes. While we were working on a sheet, I pulled out the note and it read:

_I'm sorry about earlier , please give me another chance..._

_ -Your beloved_

Hmm...Your beloved? Really? That's so cheesy, Fang. I looked behind me, happening to actually not catch his gaze for once and smirked. Rolling my eyes, I put the note back into my pocket and happened to glance out the classroom window to notice...Wait a second...You've _got _to be kidding me. With this, I knew the note wasn't from Fang, it was from that creep who was staring back at me...Dylan. That's just fucking weird. Maybe he has a crush or whatever, but even if this is his was for apologizing, I honestly don't care. Dylan needs to move on and find someone else and that's exactly what I plan to tell him when I see him again.

A few classes later and we headed to lunch, surprisingly Fang hasn't even said anything throughout the day so far. Talk about holding a grudge. I walked to the table nearest to the door and sat down with my things. I looked over to Fang once more to see him being crowded by Lissa, the walking slut bag. I was so invested in my own thoughts I didn't even hear Iggy and Nudge put their things down beside me. These are the most coolest people I've met this year, no joke. Nudge is someone who'd definitely talk the hell out of you, but her heart is just as big as her want to talk. She's really sweet and fashionable, as in her clothes always seem to match with her darker complexion. Along with Iggy who happens to be rather pale with strawberry blonde hair growing out a little long, but not too long. He is the MOST sarcastic person I know and that definitely says something. Though he has his "downs" he is as delightful as he is sarcastic, to be honest.

"Hey Max, what's up? I noticed you were a bit on edge this morning." Iggy asked, laying his books out onto the table.

"Nothing important, believe me. Just dealing with the usual dumbass in my life now and again, if you know what I mean." I told them about Fang living with me. Nudge was totally caught off guard, but she was really all for it. Though Iggy was a bit more...reluctant so to say, but he eventually had to get with it anyway.

I caught Fang's eye for a moment and he motioned to leave out of the cafeteria under the table. Rolling my eyes, I just gave him a look that screamed, "Oh please, after what you tried to pull?" Though I guess he was really into the decision to leave because he got up and walked over to my table while Lissa was shouting remarks after him. He sat down and motioned a wave to Nudge and Iggy.

"What's your problem?" I grumbled, not into the emerging conversation.

"I don't know Max. What's yours?" He shot back. Look, I'm all for him talking to me, but not with him acting like a dick. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, because I don't feel like getting into another argument right now. Though he got up and followed me out, I tried to walk faster.

"Max, seriously?" He asked, raising his voice. Fang grabbed my arm and turned me around, quite forcefully if I might add.

"What?"

"Maybe if you actually took a fucking second to stop and talk, we'd be getting somewhere."

"You're the one who walked away in the first place." I flared, he was not making me seem like the bad guy here. He coughed and brought my into a hug.

"Right. Sorry."

I would've responded, but truthfully all my attention was on the one standing behind him with another rose and a smile.

"Dylan...you son of a bitch."

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Well goddamn it's been a hellofalong time. My bad...I've recently learned that I'm absolutely terrible with keeping up a stable time thing for this. Yes, yes, thow some shade, it's okay_

_Well, school's on break now...might upload 2 more tomorrow to make up for this? I've been wanting to and I dont know...Since it's been awhile this chapter took sooo fucking long to make because I don't necessarily know how to get back with it if you know what i mean. If you dont really know whats going on right now, thats okay itll be explained later because ill be back with the program. so this might just be really fuckin weird and im sorry about that.._  
><em>Anyway, i still haven't broken one of my last standing rules:<em>  
><em>This chapter is 1458 words<em>

_Let me know, how did you like this? Have any questions? Did something not add up right?_  
><em>;-; I feel a bit out of touch. I'm almost 17 in a few months..for fucks sake i need to keep updating this story. I'll tell you this:<em>  
><em>I know the mistakes of not uploading in almost a year now and I can tell you...I will never wait that fucking long again dear jesus<em>

_Well...you know the drill_

_Catch you on the flip side...Thanks for staying with me so far_

_~Kyra_


	9. Chapter 9 Goodnight

**Chapter 9 - Goodnight**

**Fang's POV**

I've been keeping a lot from Max. Like a ton. I know I should tell her at least something, but I don't know exactly what I can share with her...If I can even share anything. I don't like how things are right now, I just want to fix things. Maybe if I tell her something, anything, it'll help me with dealing with these dreams I've been having lately about what could happen if things go wrong. I don't know if I want to take that step yet, I just wish she'd give me time to get myself together. Damn, if only we weren't always interrupted. That's what I'm going to tell her right now.  
>I tried to pull her into my embrace, softening the tension between us. After a minute, I noticed she wasn't even paying attention and then I turned around.<br>"You gave me that note in my locker?" Max accused, well more like straight up told him, but in a tamer way. My attention turned to the blonde, taller than me try-hard guy giving the look to Max and holding a flower with a card in his hands. He better watch his step.

**Max's POV**

"You gave me that note in my locker?" I asked, because I'm a good person who checks it up first...not. Dylan looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a side of a grin. As I walked towards him, he took a step back loosing the smirk on his face to the realization he might get beat into the ground. I guess that'd make an impression. Dylan held up a card like the one I found in my locker and another rose, holding them out then dropping them onto the floor.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I told you already, that I like you. I don't see why you don't feel the same." He told me looking down to make our eyes meet. Don't try to play me, blondie, these types of games don't work on a strong woman like mwah. I tried to make it clear earlier, I don't know why he keeps pushing on when he doesn't have any reason to. Before I could respond, Fang walked up from behind me and asked what was going on, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dylan taunted, obviously delighted. Oh, well he just might not get beat up by me, if this keeps on. Just sayin.  
>"Actually, I would." Fang shot back, taking a few steps toward him. Dylan shrugged and backed off, walking into the cafeteria. He unfolded his arms and turned to me with a questioning look on his face.<p>

If he can keep secrets, so can I, right? " Don't give me that look. It was nothing."  
>"You don't have to tell me." He mumbled, obviously going against what he really wanted to say. I sighed and looked down, knowing that we needed to talk about earlier.<p>

"Fang..."  
>"Max." He said back, sarcastically. I put my hand on his arm,tugging it a little bit. He ran his hand down my hair, all the way down my arm to my hand.<br>"I'm sorry for not telling you anything." He spoke softly, taking my other hand in his, "I'll get my thoughts together and then I'll let you know, but for now just please don't ask." He told me as he put his forehead on mine. I replied softly with an okay.

On our way home, Fang came jogging up to my side and then rolled up his sleeves, revealing the cut I once had to bandage. That seemed like it was so long ago, though it wasn't in retrospect. Time kinda flies when you're with someone like Fang, I hardly noticed it go by. "Don't forget to do the form thing for the field trip the day after tomorrow, also they changed the location. We're going to the mountains instead." I informed him.  
>He nodded, "Got it. Oh, and what was that guy about? I mean, what was his deal?" He asked.<br>"I don't know. Maybe it's my good looks that just keep reeling them in, don't you think?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's totally what it is." He smiled, taking a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers. His face turned into a twisted smile, all too knowing that I'm not used to these romance things he keeps pulling off. Each time he does something, it feels like the first time he does it. I don't know how to explain it, maybe like it's something that I won't get used to. Though that's not necessarily a bad thing.

We walked into the apartment, setting our things by the door and sat down on the couch sitting next to each other. "I'm sorry for pushing you so much, Fang." I told him. I know, me apologizing is the last thing I'd like to do, but I'm trying a new thing today.  
>He just put a finger up to his lips, which had turned into a small grin, sending chills down my spine. Fang slid his hand up to my side, putting his head onto my shoulder. His hair really started to tickled my neck to be honest with you. My hands found their way to his back, while he kissed the base of my neck leading a trail up to my mouth. I could feel his hands tremble as he put a piece of my hair behind my ear. I smiled against his lips, feeling him wrap me in his arms. I could feel his heart against my chest as probably mine to his as well. I couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to fall asleep, so I closed my eyes for a little bit.<p>

After awhile, I felt like I was being picked up and the creak of my bedroom door open. I guess he was putting me back on my bed, though he was joining the party. He covered the both of us under the covers, getting behind me as if our bodies were made for each other. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, making me shiver which in return, he held me closer.

I woke up again later that night when Fang was passed out and walking into the kitchen for a moment to get water. There was a bzzt sound over on the living room table, so I put my things down curious for what it was because my phone wasn't in here, so...maybe it was Fang's? I walked over to it, as it blinded me because of it's brightness, damn phone. I looked at the message displayed on the front:

_**Him sent you a message:**_  
><em> If you think you can hide from me, you<em>  
><em>have another thing coming, Fang. The<em>  
><em> second I find you, I won't hold back.<em>  
><em>Why don't you just come home now,<em>  
><em>before you get what you deserve most?<em>  
><em>Why don't you save me the trouble, and<em>  
><em>get your ass home.<em>

I stood there staring at the screen for a few minutes, feeling a fuck load of feelings. What was this about? Why would someone send him this? Who's 'him'? His dad? Maybe his brother? Does Fang even have siblings? I set the phone back down, with so many questions running through my head. I walked back into my room, staring at Fang's back, which didn't have a shirt over it, surprisingly. I got back into my previous position except, my face was towards him instead of being away. I felt him lift his arm back over me, as if protecting me from everything else in the world. I hope to God that message wasn't as serious as it seemed...Fang...What is going on with you?

I kissed his collarbone, causing him to softly let out a mumble.

"Goodnight."

_*********AUTHORS NOTE***********_

_uGHGUGHUGH Itry so hard c:_  
><em>Hereeee's the 9th chapter<em>  
><em>I don't know what im doing with my life, debating on whether to write chapter 10 tonight...or next weekend? or sometime other than tonight?<em>

_ALSO I NOTICED SOMETHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER OMFG _  
><em>so at the beginning of the chapter it was talking about how fang was in his "room" and shit right? THEN IREMEMBERED... FANG DOESNT HAVE A FUCKING BEDROOM <em>  
><em>So, for that, I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Just ignore it... ;-; <em>

_Oh and just for funsies, what do you think about Dylan so far? Think he'll come to have a chance with Max or, Fang will beat the hell out of him?_  
><em>This is me indirectly asking what intrigued you in this chapter .-.<em>

_Thank youuuu_  
><em>You know the drill<em>  
><em>Catch you on the flip side<em>

_~Kyra_


	10. Chapter 10 Never Again

**Chapter 10 - Never Again**

**Max's POV**

On my way home, I couldn't stop remembering the words from that text. _Who would've sent him that? Family? Friend? Or was it just an accident, you know, just a joke? Part of me didn't believe it was a joke, but what could I do? Ask him about it? _

I feel like I've pressed on him too much already, no need to keep asking so many questions when he doesn't seem to want to answer.

With each stride I took, I just got more anxious to find out what happened, or more like what was going to happen.

I pondered if _maybe...just maybe it had to do with Fang's habit of giving me warnings about getting hurt_. Walking, through the front door I noticed the lights were still off and no shoes by the door.

"He still hasn't made it back yet?" I questioned softly. It was only 4:15 and we let out at 3:55, so maybe he's just doing something for once, I chuckled to myself. Well, it has been while since I've been home alone, so I set myself down onto the floor, sprawled out like a snow angel.

I took a deep breath in, filling my lungs with the cherry scent of my new air freshener I bought and closed my eyes.

**Fang's POV**

"Thank you for your purchase, come again soon!" The cashier brightly beamed, as he lifted his hand to wave in an over-the-top manner of a goodbye. I took my things and walked out into the parking lot, fighting the breeze that seemed to have a grudge against me not to mention giving me a chill.

I looked inside the bag and smiled to myself, I should pat myself on the back for this one. _Fang, you slick, slick man. She's going to love this_. I thought to myself.

"Fang?" A voice said behind me. I swiveled my head to see who it was, when an arm came over my shoulder and light brown hair came into view.

"Sam." I replied. He ginned and looked suspiciously to the bag and up at me.

"What's that you have there, Mr. Walker? Drugs? Magazines? Or maybe...something else? Oh and hey, don't forget to bring food for the trip, if I have to room with you, you've gotta bring food or I might just turn cannibalistic." He joked, bumping me with his elbow. I shook my head, obviously none of the above.

"Be warned, if you proceed to know my plans, you've gotta help me. Alright?" I warned, standing there with a smirk on my face. Sam nodded hesitantly, motioning his hands to let me go on.

"So, this is how it's going to go down..."

* * *

><p>I got home, noticing how I was gone for about an hour and a half talking with Sam and ending up giving him some of the items that would be hard for me to keep hidden. I put the rest into my book bag and unlocked the door, slowly seeing if Max was inside. Indeed she was my dear friends, but lucky for me , she was passed out on the floor.<p>

I decided to tip toe to the storage closet in the hall to put my book bag inside of it along with the rest of my stuff.

Deciding to just make something, I went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

I picked up Max's jacket up off of the counter to put it on the chair, when I noticed a card falling out of one of her pockets. I picked it up and honestly...I feel like I've seen this somewhere before. I opened it up and it read:

_I love you. I'll tell it a million times, though you don't _

_seem to get it. You avoid me. Soon, you'll realize you_

_share the same feelings, Max. _

_You'll come to love me._

_You'll see._

_-Your soon to be beloved_

At first I thought this was some weird prank or something, but then I noticed there was a name in the bottom right corner.

_Dylan_

I pretended to gag, I remember this kid. He was the one who came around Max during lunch. Is he trying to get with her? I don't know if he noticed, but I believe he is making a mistake trying to mess with Max. Stuffing the card into my jean pocket, I rolled my eyes turning to the ingredients.

About thirty minutes in, I heard Max's phone going off and her grumbling about it. I looked over to see her rolling to the couch and pick it up. I kept my eyes on the food, but had my ears open for business.

"Huh? Oh, right. No, I remember, but...Slow down, I can barely understand you. Dude, slow it. Yeah, I know we are. You want me to do what now? In your dreams, Nudge." She replied groggily to the voice on the other end.

Nudge, huh? I guess it was the girl sitting with her at lunch the other day. I noticed a sudden hiss in Max's voice as she lowered it, taking notice I was back. She got up, walked to the door, turning her head to say, "I'll be right back."

Hm, I wonder what was that about.

A few moments later and she came back in with a bag of stuff that looked like clothes. I heard her shuffle into her room, closing the door behind her. I shrugged it off and called out, "Max, dinner is done."

A sound of a muffled voice shouting an approval came back. I guess after I get done, I should prepare for tomorrow. I grinned to myself thinking about the look on her face. I went into the bathroom with my things and began to decide what to take.

I noticed something in the corner of my eye, so I reached for it and picked it up. It was my old guitar pick bracelet. I remembered when I got this as a gift a few years back, when my life was actually decent.

Remembering the old times made me feel a little nostalgic, so I sat down and just held it for a little bit, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I'm ready for this trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV <strong>

Day one of four of our little trip out to the mountains. Nudge has been bugging me *all night and morning to put on the outfit she picked out for me last night when she came over to give me the clothes.

I swear this girl is the _reason_ they came up with the word persistent.

I looked at the set of clothes in front of me, entertaining the thought of just not wearing it...But I would never hear the end of it so I put them on.

A white tank top with a semi-see through blouse over it, with the top of the hem was tied together by a small bow. I carefully, as in not flail everywhere, tried to put these damn white skinny jeans on and after that came the brown braided belt and white converses.

I proceeded to follow the instructions texted to me on how to do my hair. I tried my best. Honestly, I tried. I braided two braids that met at the back of my head while the rest fall a bit below my shoulders in waves.

I rolled my eyes and packed up everything I needed to take, including...a little box. I twiddled my fingers, slightly anticipating of it's owner's reaction. Putting it in the safest place in my book bag, I was ready to go and so I set out into the living room to wait for Fang. He was rushing around it seemed, carelessly if I might add.

"Good morning." I said warmly as he zipped past me going to the storage closet and back. He turned around, walking backwards and gave me a small smile.

"Morning."

When we got to school, Nudge was practically screaming into my ear. Dear God, I wish she could just slow down and speak English. "Max, Oh my God, you look great. You followed my instructions, _finally_! You won't believe it, but it took such a long time to put that together, but don't worry I've got you and I have your outfits packed with me for the rest of the trip. I also thi-" She ranted, but I managed to stop her before she could end up writing a book on it. Nudge got the hint and held up her finger, twisting it in her long, black, bouncy hair.

"Hello to you too, Nudge." I laughed.

Then she looked around and she asked me, "Did you bring _it_?"

I nodded and she lit up, clapping her hands profusely, then grabbed mine to bring me into the cafeteria to wait for our instructions.

We were given a lecture about acting maturely on this trip and to not act up, yada yada, words and more words. Plus a few more words on the side, though don't forget the ending words as well. "Don't act like animals."

We all headed for the buses and I happened to see Fang sitting down already with a seat open next to him, so I took the chance and sat there. Nudge and Iggy sat behind us, I could hear their seemingly never ending conversation.

I gave a little push on Fang's arm to only realize he was asleep already.

Geez, Fang it hasn't even been 10 minutes.

We were on the bus about an hour in. As I was staring out of the window on Fang's side, which were dare I say it, some gorgeous trees. Then I noticed his arm twitching.

**Fang's POV**

_Hands. Comfort. Relaxed, worries gone, still there, but hidden._

_Why? No idea. Changes, new experiences._

_Pain, not from them, old memories, old memories. Don't let them come forward, keep them hidden._

_No. Not needed, no reason, keep them hidden. Calming down, relaxed, everything is okay. Lies. Lies. Not okay. Never again._

I woke with a jerk as I noticed Max staring at me with a questionable look.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked, still retrieving myself from the strange dream I was having. For some reason, I felt my heart pounding furiously. Max took my hand in hers reassuring that I was okay. _What...was that all about?_

"Fang, you were totally flipping out. Like mumbling and twitching, not enough for the other people to notice though. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks." I said a little doubtful, because I still haven't quite calmed down yet, but other than that, I was just as dandy as I could be. Sort of.

I turned to look outside the window, repositioning myself around the uncomfortable carpet like seat. I noticed we were pulling into the resort and everybody started getting their stuff together to prepare to go straight to their rooms and set up.

Max, Nudge, Sam and I all headed into the same direction, on the second floor with our rooms beside each other. Two to a room. When we closed the door, I turned to Sam and gave him a sly smile and he returned the expression.

"Let's make a plan."

**Max's POV **

When I shut the door to our room, walking out to the back for a walk around the track that led into the woods. I turned to Nudge who was already bouncing with excitement as we headed down the hallway into the elevator. "Max! Can I tell you a secret? Can I please? You know you want to listen." She insisted. I nodded to let her speak whatever she needed to.

"Well, Max I have a crush on someone!" She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. I laughed at her sudden need to hide her face as I pulled them away.

"Really Nudge? Who?"

"You know...Ig- Um..I like...I LIKE..Omg, I- Max, I like Iggy." She said. I gasped, I totally didn't see that coming since they hang out all the time. You know, cause I definitely don't see them always sitting next to each other every day. That was sarcasm.

"Do you want me to help you?" I offered, seeing her eyes get set with determination.

"You would do that?" She asked, pulling me into a hug, jumping and squealing.

"Yeah." I said, convincingly.

When we went through the doors, we bumped into Fang, a guy I don't know, and surprisingly Iggy. He stood there, giving me a slight wave while Nudge sparked up a conversation with the other two, giving me a wink.

"Where are you off to?" He inquired with a look on his face that basically asked for me to take him with me. I pointed to the trail and we both walked off while the others going back inside.

He touched my hand with his pinky, locking his with mine.

I smiled to myself, what was he? A kid? If he was, then goddamn I want to go back to kindergarten.

We were walking next to the pond when I decided to just hover over the side and look at the fish swimming around. Next thing I knew...I was soaking wet with a bitchy sounding voice behind me saying, "Oopsies, my hand _slipped_."

Fucking _Lissa_.

**AUTHORS NOTEEEEE~**

_Well damn, this chapter was really long. I wanted to try going over 1,900 words to see if it'd be any different? And adding a few new things in it as well. i have come to notice that im definitely not the same writer when i first wrote this story and i didn't like how i was writing so i changed it to fit how i felt right._

_Do you like it this way or do you want me to keep posting around 1,300 word chapters?_

_I believe this one is 2,228 words, not including this authors note. I felt like i was cutting things short too much and rushing thorugh everything so im taking it a bit slower and adding in more details. _  
><em>How do you like it?<em>

_Also I think this time, you guys have a few hints at what may happen in the next chapter yeh? _

_c: _  
><em>Also, I'd like to start replying to your reviews, I don't know why I stopped doing that. I used to do it in other stories i had but now i dont. well things are changing now <em>  
><em>So lets start with my most recent and go from there<em>

_**ArtificiallyIntelligent:**__ Thank you so much for giving me some ideas i didn't think about before. Dylan will definitely need to do some explaining before the trips over hehehehe, and they'll face some things. Everything will come in due time, that's part of what im bulding on for the next two chapters._

_Thank you guys so much for doing what you do, and I've become a new person over spring break so...go ahead and expect chapters out weekly from now on. I dont know why, but i feel really good about this story now that i have new ways of bringing it together and i know what im doing._

_Thank you~_  
><em>You know the drill, my lovelies 3<em>

_Catch you of the flip side_

_~Kyra_


	11. Chapter 11 Keeping Secrets

**Hey, this is important. This is a trigger warning if you've experienced harm from guardians or self- harm. Please know that you are loved and please skip this chapter. It's not graphic, though it's mentioned. **

_-Previously- _

_I smiled to myself, what was he? A kid? If he was, then goddamn I want to go back to kindergarten. _

_We were walking next to the pond when I decided to just hover over the side and look at the fish swimming around. Next thing I knew...I was soaking wet with a bitchy sounding voice behind me saying, "Oopsies, my hand slipped." _

_Fucking Lissa._

**Chapter 11- Keeping Secrets**

**Max's POV**

"Wha-.." I tried to speak, but honestly I couldn't _believe _what she just did. I stood up, slowly at that, and looked at her pitiful self. Excuse her, I was having a moment here and she comes breaking it up. I smiled. Yes, you read right. I smiled, widely. "Cute hair." I said, batting my eyes right before I pulled that girl's rust colored hair harder and farther down than her intelligence. I looked to Fang, who was standing there in shock of what happened and had looked down and immediately started taking off his jacket. I looked down and...yeah you bet I put his jacket on.

"Are you alright?" He asked as we were walking back to the hotel, leaving Lissa to her one "friend", throwing a tantrum about her beauty being ruined. Like she had it in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." I looked up at him. His jacket engulfed me in warmth, like damn. Is he a generator of heat or something? He looked at me as he reached and pulled a leaf out of my hair, tossing it aside. Proceeding to smile, he patted down my hair that was dripping with water.

"Think this is funny, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded and walked a little more ahead of me to open the door. He walked with me to my room and sat on the bed as I gathered another set of clothes for myself. I walked into the bathroom to change and I heard him starting to speak.

"I've noticed this for awhile, but you get into quite a few fights."

Huh, and he just now brings this up? So late.

"Mhm, get it from my mother." I replied. "My mom used to be a real struggle for her classmates and staff at school. Apparently I inherited her attitude towards people. The stories that she'd tell me." I sighed. I kind of miss not being around her all the time. Making me cookies and spending time with me. I'll call her some time after I get back, perhaps.

I opened the door to see Fang laying back on my bed with his arms over his head and his legs out. I laid beside him, touching my foot to his, laying my hands on my stomach. "You're very dark and mysterious, which parent do you get that from?" I questioned, earnestly interested to learn something about Fang for once.

He turned his head to look away from me.

"I wouldn't know..." He trailed, " My mother isn't alive anymore and I didn't really get the chance to know her very well." He spoke very softly and I looked to him once again to see his eyes are closed.

"I'm sure she was a great woman." I whispered.

"I'd like to think so." He responded. "My dad, however, I don't really know him very well. He wasn't around a lot when I was growing up, but he..I remember him _very_ well."

His words were coated with ice that you could just tell he was pushing himself to speak about it. " I have an older brother in his 20s that doesn't really come around anymore and he doesn't really like me that much, but I have an eight year old sister named Angel."

"Do you miss them?" I asked, feeling tired. As time goes on, my eyes feel more heavy and as he talked, I just accidentally fell asleep.

"My sister is the only one I miss." Is the last thing I heard.

**-Fang's POV-**

"My sister is the only one I miss." I said. I looked over to her as her breath slowed and her responses stopped. I slid my hand down her hair and caressed her cheek. All of a sudden, I heard someone walk in and I turned to look to see Max's friend, Nudge. She was smiling really wide..kind of creepy. She shot a thumbs up at me and began to walk out when someone else knocked on the door.

I got up as she opened it to reveal that ass that was harassing Max in the hallway. Dick? Derrick?

D..Dyl- _Dylan_. That was it. Yeah, that fuckboy. I rushed past Nudge and shoved the prick out of the room into the wall behind him. He looked at me with a stupid smirk on his face as I held him against the wall.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?" I hissed. His hands grabbed the collar of my shirt and winked at me.

"You don't _need_ to know. "

"Hey! Break it up you guys!" Nudge was telling us behind me. Then I could hear here footsteps trail off in the distance probably going to go find someone for re-enforcement.

"You don't need to come anywhere near Max again or I'll fucking break you. Got it?" I threatened. Given that I don't know who this kid is, but damn he needs to step off.

"I'd like to see you try." He shot back and then proceeding to headbutt me and punch me in the stomach. I released him putting one hand on my nose and the other into his face. I jammed him fist into his stomach and grabbed his head as he bent over and slammed it into my knee. He knelt over for a second and then rushed at me grabbing me and knocking me into the wall and then, onto the floor we went.

We kept throwing punches at each other and I grabbed the side of his face and smashed it against the wall as he pulled my hair, pushing my face into his loose fist. I could feel the blood trickle into my mouth from my nose and I saw his stream down his forehead as well as the side of his cheekbone. I grabbed him by the collar and rolled him over me onto the floor by kicking his stomach as he went over.

As we were getting ready to keep going, more footsteps hurried along and I heard someone's voice telling us to stop. I felt a hand on my shirt pulling me back and someone rushing by me pushing Dylan to the wall. Sam came into my line of sight, checking to see if I was alright as Iggy kept fuckboy in his corner. He looked at me from over Iggy's shoulder and grinned. He mouthed, _"Thanks for the fun." _

I threw my middle finger up at him.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, guiding me to our room a few doors down. I sat down on my bed as he went to get a few things from the bathroom.

"He keeps harassing Max and wouldn't leave her alone. He came to her room looking for her and I pushed him out of the room. He headbutted me." I explained.

Sam came back in with a look that asked me to continue. I shrugged. Putting a wash cloth on my wounds, he asks if there are any other injuries. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "My stomach hurts." I hesitantly removed my shirt..._I know he's going to ask. I don't know if I should lie or tell the truth..._

As I removed my shirt, he walked to the side dresser behind me, getting a roll of tape and turned around. I heard him stop walking. _He must've seen. My hair is in a small ponytail...there's no way he wouldn't have seen_. The back of my neck is completely visible. He made his way back in front of me and glanced over me, spotting the inside of my left upper arm. There was silence between us for a minute.

"Did you do this to yourself?" He asked. I shook my head. "Who would do this to you?" I looked up at him, feeling overwhelmed with feelings. Adrenaline still ran through my veins and this wasn't helping me calm down whatsoever.

"...My dad." I replied.

"Who the fuck burns their child with..cigarettes? Is that what it is? Who does that? Is that by him too?" He asked, gesturing to the long scar on my arm. "Are you experiencing this often?"

"Not after I left." I looked down.

"Left?" He questioned. _Here it comes...Fucking hell._

"I...Long story short, I came home on my birthday and I happened to come home really late because my friends threw a party for me. I thought he would've went to bed already, but he was waiting there in the house when I got back. I opened the door and..." I sighed. _I hate this_. Already I could feel myself shaking. _Keeping secrets...I'm tired of it_.

"My dad..." I continued.

**Max's POV**

I woke up to Nudge shaking me, speaking really fast. "Fang got into a fight with that one kid! That one who follows you around all the time! That one! It was insane. There was so much blood, like they both had a lot of blood on them! Everywhere! Oh my God, Max! I can't believe it! It was really intense, Fang was like, 'Yo what the _fuck_ you doin' here, bitch' and, and that kid was like, 'You don't_ needa _know buddy!' Oh Max, I didn't know what to do. It was scary. They both were fighting so hardcore."

"Wait, fight? Fang? Is he okay? Where is he?" I started getting up, heading for the door and she pointed to the door right down the hall. I rushed down to the door, passing Iggy who was heading towards Nudge and I's room. Not bothering to knock and walked in on Fang standing up, adjusting his shirt and hair. I went up to him, running my hand over his forehead. He had bruises on his chin, forehead, cheek and collarbone. There was a bandage on his jawline that had a small patch of red under it.

"Are you okay?! What happened?" I asked him. He put his hands over mine and Sam walked out of the room, patting him on the back.

"Nothing special. Why didn't you tell me about Dylan?" He questioned,

"Obviously something special and I didn't think it was important. Though if it got worse, I was going to tell you." I said, grabbing his hands in mine. "I mean, he was stalking me for awhile, leaving notes and creepy ass flowers everywhere, but I didn't think it was to the point of danger."

"He wants you. By the tone of his notes, Max, that kid really has a thing for you. Infatuation it seems. Why didn't you tell him you were taken?" He looked down, his hair falling in all sorts of directions.

"...I wasn't sure if we were anything. I tried to ask you." I replied. He leaned down, looking me in the eye.

"Now you do. You're my _girlfriend_." He softly puts his lips on mine and I felt his hand move to my lower back, pushing me closer to him. Fang's lips moved against mine a little more harder, his hands slowly running up my sides to my chin and the pressure from his lips left mine to be felt on my forehead. I pulled him into an embrace, feeling his heartbeat and him laying his head on top of mine. I could feel him pick me up and lay me down on the bed behind us. He put his arms around me, putting his forehead on my stomach. All I could do is run my hands softly through his hair and be here until he felt better.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_ Shit. So much has happened since the last update. _  
><em>I left my school...It was too much for me to handle, I just couldn't. I needed to leave. I go to a regular highschool now and honestly, it was the best goddamn decision I've ever made. Like...It's going from a school that was so bullshit to something much better. I've actually made my first hundred on more than 3 things this school year for the first time in two years...<em>  
><em>I just. It's been a struggle, you guys..It really has been.<em>

_And I know I'm hella unreliable when it comes to regularly updating and I'm so sorry._

_It's just been an emotional rollarcoaster lately. _

_Since the last update:_  
><em>-I've been having friends who are having some dark times and a manipulative asshole who makes it worse for them.<em>

_-I've left a stressful stiuation_

_-I've tried helping a friend but ended up losing some friends because I tried to help. _

_-I have a boyfriend, going on 5 months next week cx _

_-I don't have many people I talk to anymore and it's kind of hard, but that's okay. I'm getting better. _

_-I've turned 17_

_-I'm a goooooddddaaammmnnnn junior like fucking hell where has the time gone. I started writing fanfiction when I was in 7th grade. I just- like wow, you know?_

_I keep forgetting that Fanfiction helps me create a world of my own that makes me feel better about things...I hate not writing for a long time, but I just..I lost that feeling and when I get it back, it's been a fuck ton of a time since the last time I've updated._

_Tell me what you think about this chapter, please. Did I accidentally change the writing style?_  
><em>Was it too slow?<em>  
><em>Was it bad?<em>

_I may or may not update again soon. I'm not going to be definite, that makes me feel like I'm caged. I'll update again sometime. _  
><em>I'm in the mood for it right now, and I actually have the time for once to do what I want. So who knows. <em>

_Can't make any promises, but please know that I'm trying so hard to do things and it's finally coming together, so maybe updates will happen without such a huge gap of time between said updates._

_Thank you so much and I hope you'll stay with me _

_Catch you on the flipside_

_Kyra~_


End file.
